


Any Given Saturday

by loverofstories



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofstories/pseuds/loverofstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter bumps into a stranger and revelations are had on all sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/gifts).



Peggy yelled a goodbye to Angie as she was leaving the diner. It was Saturday afternoon and she was enjoying one of her rare days off. Nothing quite like a piece of pie to invigorate one for an afternoon of ticking off items of the ever growing to do list. Of course it was only ever-growing as a result of her sometimes maddening work schedule, meaning she was eventually faced with a list of items fit to rival the listing of ships in the Iliad. As she was walking towards the department store in the sunshine, weaving through the crowd, she was looking over the list – stockings, a new lipstick – and promptly bumped into a woman causing the stranger to drop her purse. As lipsticks, a wallet, a book, and a bevy of other things spilled onto the sidewalk Peggy began to apologise profusely. 

“I’m so sorry, please apologise! I should really look where I’m going!” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I bump into people all the time, what with my nose always being stuck in a book”, the woman laughed. 

Peggy started to grab whatever she could reach and handed it to the blonde woman, who began stuffing her belongings haphazardly into her rather large purse. 

“Yes, I have heard that Rebecca is quite the page turner.” Peggy handed the woman her book.

“It is! I’ve only just started, but can barely concentrate on anything else! I’ve been waiting for my boyfriend for two minutes and I’ve already come this close to pulling out my book.” Putting the paperback in her purse, she smiled at Peggy. 

“Well, again, sorry for ...” 

“Carter! What are you doing here?” 

“Jack! Don’t be so rude!” 

Peggy’s Saturday suddenly seemed bent on taking a turn for the worse. She really could have done without seeing her superior and what she presumed to be his girlfriend on her day off. As glad as she was that Thompson had survived, it did not mean that their working relationship had become any less contentious. It was certainly challenging; they were engaged in a game of one-upmanship with each other, which got results for the SSR, but it was never easy. 

“Well, Chief, I...”

“Wait, did you say Carter? Oh, Jack talks about your husband all the time!”

“I’m sorry, my husband?”

“Oh yes, it’s always Agent Carter this and Agent Carter that. You should be proud; Jack considers your husband to be his best agent. He told me all about how Agent Carter found the man responsible for the assassination attempt on him. You know we met in the hospital when Jack was recovering, and I was visiting my sister who’d just had a baby. I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and that’s when I saw him in hobbling about with his crutches. It was really quite funny. Being the nosy cat that I am, I just couldn’t resist asking the handsome stranger what had landed him in the hospital.”

Thompson was shaking his head with embarrassment as Peggy grinned at him. 

“Hannah, darling, lets just let Ca – Peggy, enjoy her afternoon. I’m sure she has places to be.” Thompson put his around Hannah’s shoulder and nodded to Peggy. 

“I’m sure she has a few minutes. Peggy – I can call you Peggy, can’t I? – Peggy, you and your husband should have dinner with Jack and me sometime. I really want to thank him for making sure Jack is going to be safe from those terrible people forever. Although I hardly think a dinner is enough for that, but it’ll have to do for now.”

Before Peggy could answer, Thompson sighed and pressed his lips to Hannah’s temple, and mumbled under his breath, “Darling, this is Agent Carter.”

Hannah turned her head towards Thompson. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Peggy is Agent Carter.”

Hannah raised her eyebrows in astonishment and looked over Peggy in her kitten heels, her stylish green dress and her ever-present red lipstick. 

“This is Agent Carter?”

“Yes.”

“The Carter who struck down a man with a single punch?”

“Yes.”

“The Carter who served in the war?”

“Yes.”

“The Carter who drinks you under the table?”

“Alright, now it’s definitively time to go”, Thompson groaned, as Peggy valiantly tried to keep a straight face. “See you at the office on Monday, Carter.” He tried to pull Hannah away, but she wouldn’t budge. 

“I’m so sorry, Peggy, I just assumed... You never told me Agent Carter was a woman!” she accused Thompson as she glared at him. 

“Well, I didn’t think it was important”, Thompson mumbled. 

At this Peggy let out a snort. 

Hannah frowned at that before exclaiming, “Jack Thompson! Did you make her life difficult because she is a woman?” Her hands on her hips she turned to Peggy: ”He did make your life difficult, didn’t he? That is absolutely unacceptable!” Shaking her head she scowled at Thompson, who was clearly wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

“Please shoot me now Carter. I know you’ve thought about it and now would be the perfect occasion to relieve me of my misery.”

“Not a chance Chief, I’m enjoying this far too much. Hannah, did he ever tell you, he was the man I struck down with just one punch?” Peggy would forever savour the look on Thompson’s face. 

“Stop it you two!” Hannah ordered. “Peggy is coming to dinner with us, and that is final. I want to hear all about your life. It must be quite exciting, probably even more so than Rebecca.” 

Before Peggy could accept or reject the invitation – and at this point she really didn’t know which it would be – Hannah, looking at her watch, went, “Oh, we’re going to be late for our picture! It was nice to meet you, Agent Carter!” She took Thompson by the hand, and they began moving away. 

“Yes, you too”, Peggy answered. As she continued on her way to the department store, she couldn’t help the big smile on her face. She never would have believed it, but seeing Thompson had actually improved her Saturday!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, Peggy was waiting in the lab for some results as Thompson walked in. 

“Chief.”

“Carter.”

“Hannah seems nice.”

“Yes, yes. I quite like her.”

“A bit of a talker.”

“Yep.”

They remained silent for a few minutes, waiting for Samberly to show up. Finally, Peggy couldn’t take it anymore.

“So you think I’m your best agent?”

“Where is the damn memory inhibitor when you need it?!” 

When Samberly walked in he found the Chief with his face buried his hands, while Peggy was laughing heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know what the custom is in a gift exchange, seeing as this is my first (as well as my first fic ever), but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit Lilly C (Lilly_C) :)


End file.
